In the Zone
by Damien West
Summary: This story is a one act play that is based on a normal set of the twilight zone, but something goes terribly wrong.


In the Zone  
  
Characters  
  
Derrick - The star of this episode of "The Twilight Zone".  
  
Cynthia - The co-star of this episode who has worked with Derrick before. She and Derrick don't get along anymore.  
  
Jack - the Director  
  
The Detective - very suspicious of everyone as a detective should be.  
  
Other Characters  
  
Narrator  
  
Stage Hand  
  
Miscellaneous Crew Members  
  
______________________________________________________  
  
The curtain opens and the stage is pitch black. The Theme to "The Twilight Zone" is being playing. While the music plays someone speaks.  
  
Narrator: (sounding serious like Rod Serling) You unlock this door with the key of imagination. (As he says this, a light shows on a door in the middle of the stage.) Beyond it is another dimension (the door opens during this line. Behind the door is a starry background. The lights dim and the door is lifted above the curtain line). A dimension of sound. (A sound of breaking glass is played.). A dimension of sight. (The lights fade in and then out, revealing the stage without the actors for just a moment]. A dimension of mind. You're moving into a land of both shadow and substance, of things and ideas, you've just crossed over into (a slight pause) the Twilight Zone.  
  
The lights on stage slowly fade in. The scene begins in the living room of a wealthy household. There are two wingback chairs facing an elegant looking coffee table and a fainting couch against the wall. Derrick is sitting in one of the chairs reading a newspaper. Cynthia is in the other chair reading a copy of Journey to the Center of the Earth, and she appears to be ignoring Derrick. They're dressed in what a typical nineteen twenties Nouveau Riche dress. Although it appears as if this is real life, it is really just a take of the show.  
  
Derrick: (speaking with a British accent) Oh look dear. Southampton lost again.  
  
Cynthia continues to read as if she didn't hear him at all.  
  
Derrick: It's been ages since we've been to a football match, hasn't it dear?  
  
Again she ignores him. He continues reading for a few seconds until he throws down his paper in anger.  
  
Derrick: (with anger and a hint of rage) Now see here. If you want to just keep on ignoring me then fine. Two can play at this game. (A slight pause as Cynthia still reads her book) Are you even listening to me?! Hello?  
  
  
  
Cynthia very slowly folds her book into her lap and slowly turns her head toward Derrick to speak.  
  
  
  
Cynthia: (very slowly and articulated with a hint of a Dutch accent) I can't do this anymore. I shouldn't and won't put up with your manic episodes. Last night was more than I could bear.  
  
  
  
Just as she says this, the stagehand walks into the scene wearing a t-shirt and jeans. He's caring a box of doughnuts.  
  
  
  
Stage Hand: Who ordered the jelly filled?  
  
Derrick: Oh no. Not again.  
  
  
  
Jack comes up from behind the audience, up the aisle, and toward the stage.  
  
  
  
Jack: (yelling and very agitated) Cut! Cut! Cut! This is ridiculous! The help these studio execs give me! I'm trying to shoot THEIR TV show here! This is the last time I'm going to tell you! If your going to interrupt my shot, at least bring sprinkles instead of the jelly filled!  
  
Cynthia: (with a really annoying New York accent similar to Fran Drescher) I'm so sick a tired of these second rate shows. I'm calling my agent. She runs off to her dressing room.  
  
Jack: Now what is this? All right everybody! Thanks to Miss Personality, take twenty-five for lunch! (Just to himself) That woman is such a  
  
Derrick: (interrupting Jack) Which costume do you want me to wear for the next scene?  
  
Jack: (still irritated) Oh I don't care. Ask the costume director.  
  
  
  
The lights dim and the curtains close. Cynthia walks quickly in front of the curtain, still very aggravated. Derrick walks in the opposite direction. They run into each other.  
  
  
  
Derrick: (with anger) You'd better watch where you're going. I can't believe that stunt you pulled just walking off the set like that. After that one, I suggest you watch your back from now on. You never know who might have a grudge against you.  
  
  
  
Derrick storms off in the direction Cynthia came from. During Derrick's line, Jack slowly strolls in from where Derrick came from, but only to just on the stage to listen. Cynthia waits a moment out of fear and then turns and runs toward her dressing room. She just missed running Jack over. Jack then slowly turns and exits the stage. The curtains open to Cynthia's dressing room. There is a makeup desk with a mirror, as well as a couch and a rack of cloths. Cynthia is lying on the couch crying. Jack walks into the room.  
  
  
  
Jack: Cynthia I realize that you've had a tough time lately with Derrick and all, but some of the crew members are starting to think that you're putting this show in danger. They're ready to turn on you. So just be careful. They might have a little less patience with you.  
  
  
  
Jack leaves and there is a pause for a few seconds. The lights go out. Cynthia sits up.  
  
  
  
Cynthia: Hello? (Slightly concerned) Who's there? (A pause) Hello? (She gasps when she realizes that there is someone else in the room.)  
  
  
  
The curtain closes. Jack and Derrick walk in from opposite sides of the stage and meet each other in the middle.  
  
  
  
Jack: Cynthia is really upset. I think I'm going to give her the choice of either staying on the show and devoting herself to it, or leaving.  
  
Derrick: I think that would be best. (Snobbishly) She was never really right for the part anyway.  
  
Jack: Are you still upset with her? It's been three years.  
  
Derrick: Three years is not long enough. I really didn't care if I ever saw her again. After our divorce, I just wanted to forget about her, and then when I found out she was doing this show (he trails off). If I hadn't had needed this job so bad, I never would have gone for the part.  
  
  
  
There is a scream from stage right. Derrick and Jack both run right. As they run the curtain opens to Cynthia's dressing room. It is still dark. As they enter the room, Jack flips the light switch. Cynthia lies on the floor with a knife in her back. Jack and Derricks jaws drop.  
  
  
  
Jack: (completely shocked) Oh my God! I just talked to her not more the three minutes ago!  
  
Derrick: (he has a very solemn look and feel about him) And to think, the last thing I ever said to her was about how she better watch her back.  
  
  
  
There is a short silence. Derrick reaches down the tough Cynthia's hand.  
  
  
  
Jack: (frantic) Don't touch anything! We need to call the police.  
  
  
  
Jack leaves the room frantically. Derrick leans down.  
  
  
  
Derrick: I'm so sorry this had to happen to you. I'm so sorry any of this had to happen to you.  
  
  
  
The lights dim and the curtain closes. Very morbid music plays as the set is changed. The curtain opens to the original set. Jack is sitting in one of the chairs with his elbow on the arm and his hand on his forehead. Derrick is lying on his stomach on the couch. The detective is standing next to Jack. He's wearing a trench coat. He has a notepad one hand and a pencil in the other. Crewmembers arbitrarily walk by on occasion.  
  
  
  
The Detective: (to Jack) Does anyone have a grudge against her?  
  
Jack: Practically everyone in the cast and crew did, myself and Derrick included.  
  
The Detective: (scratching his chin) Interesting. I think it's time we investigate the scene of the crime.  
  
  
  
The three walk off stage. The curtains close and then reopen to Cynthia's dressing room. Everything is the same, except Cynthia is gone.  
  
  
  
The Detective: Is this some kind of joke? Is this the wrong room?  
  
Jack: There must be some mistake! I locked this room after we left, nothing could have gotten in.  
  
The Detective: Then where is the body?  
  
Derrick: It was here when we left. Someone must have broken in when we left.  
  
The Detective: (looking at the lock) The door hasn't been tampered with. Is there any other way in here?  
  
Jack: No. Just through the door.  
  
The Detective: Well then let's split up and try to find the body.  
  
  
  
The three exit the room and the curtain closes. The music from Mission Impossible begins playing and the three arbitrarily walk back and forth across the stage looking for the body. Suddenly all the lights go out and the music stops.  
  
  
  
The Detective: What happened to the lights?  
  
Jack: (yelling in the distance) Is anyone near the circuit box?  
  
  
  
There is a scream from the darkness.  
  
  
  
Jack: It came from the dressing room.  
  
  
  
The lights turn back on and the three run toward Cynthia's dressing room. The curtains open to her dressing room and Cynthia lies in the middle of the room, still dead.  
  
  
  
Jack: Well, we found her.  
  
Derrick: Oh my god. (He passes out)  
  
The Detective: This is very curious. We have someone who has murder this woman, moved her body, and confused everyone.but why. I wish there were more clues.  
  
  
  
During this line the lights fade out as well as the actors voice. The curtain closes. The curtains reopen to the first scene. The only difference is Derrick is lying in the chair asleep.  
  
  
  
Cynthia: (very slowly and articulated with a hint of a Dutch accent) I can't do this anymore. I shouldn't and won't put up with your manic episodes. Last night was more than I could bear. (A pause, and then in her New York accent) OH Derrick would you please wake up.  
  
Jack: (coming from the back of the audience) Cut! Cut! Cut! Derrick do I pay you to sleep!  
  
  
  
Jack continues to yell as Derrick says his last line.  
  
  
  
Derrick: That was the strangest dream I've ever had.  
  
  
  
The lights fade out and the curtain closes. 


End file.
